wincest!
by 19saphira67
Summary: John is on a hunt and Dean wants Sam,but sam doesnt. this story could include any themes so read with an/sam maybe more in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean were charming fifteen and nineteen year old boys they seemed to be great brothers,other than the constant behind the acting were young hunters taking after their father. One night Sam and Dean were at a motel by themselves while john was taking on a nest of vampires alone.

''Sam,what do you want for dinner?''

''nothing,i'm not hungry''Sam replied as he got up from the table to lay on their soon walked to the side of the bed to talk to Sam.

''C'mon Sammy i know you want something''

''Dean can you please leave me alone for a while,I don't feel good.''

''Your loss''Dean said as he got up and picked up his jacket.

''i'm going out i'll be back in a bit,Lock the door behind me and don't open it unless it's dad.''

''But dad said don't leave the motel except for school''

''i'll be fine i won't be that long''And with that dean walked out closing the door behind him.'This was the second time this week dean had gone out i wonder what he's doing?'sam said to himself in his head.''i'm tired''it was 10 Pm,Sam then got up and took off his shirt followed by his tossed his clothes on top of his bag and got into his and Dean's year before Sam and Dean got to sleep in their own bed but john said that to save unnecessary expense Sam and Dean sleep in the same bed,and they agreed it didn't seem to bother either of them.

Dean got back at 11:30 unlocked the door and quietly walked in,to find Sam fast was exhausted and decided to go to bed with Sam because John was supposed to be home later that night if things went stripped down to his boxers and got under the covers with Sam.'What the heck Sammy you never sleep in your boxers' Moments later Sam turned over towards Dean who was laying on his back,hands at his sides when Sam moved a little closer in his 's lower stomach was inches away,when Sam moved slightly his erection pressed against Dean's hand.'Holy crap Sam,you're huge'.Dean couldn't help but want to see it,he slowly pulled down Sam's boxers exposing Sam's had always had a few thoughts about his brother but he always dismissed them as started to work Sam's erection slowly,he began to suck his brother but forgetting to check if Sam was still was still half asleep not realising what dean was doing for at least a minute

''Dean!Stop,get off of me!''Sam said as he tried to jerk away from Dean,but Dean had other ideas,with one good shove he forced Sam on his back, holding him down with one hand.

''Sorry Sammy didn't mean to hurt you.''

''Get off of me!''

''Don't you want this?''Dean said as he grasped Sam's erection with his free hand

''No!''

''Sorry Sam but i can't let you tell dad,please forgive me.''Dean said as he raised his fist and punched sam with little force but enough to knock him out.

Author's note… this is my first time writing fanfiction and if you guys like it i'll continue to upload ,leave a review, i am open to suggestions,and love hearing what you have to say and Forgive me for being a crappy writer- **Saphira**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was sitting on john's bed staring at the now sleeping Sam,wondering why he did was exhausted and had to get some sleep so he could wake up before sam and think about how to explain what next morning dean had gone out to get breakfast and Sam had woken up alone in the motel 's head throbbed with pain as he got up.

''Dean?'

'Sam called before realising he didn't remember Dean coming home last night,he let it go figuring that dean had come back,woke up before he did and went to get had got out of the shower when dean had come back with breakfast.

''Hey Sam!''

''What Dean?''

''I need to talk to you''

''okay give me a minute''Sam said as finished getting dressed and left the bathroom.

''What is it dean?''

''sit down''

''okay''sam replied as he sat at the table with his brother.

''do you remember anything about last night?''

''no,why?''

''nevermind''

''Dean what's wrong?you're acting weird.''

''i'm fine.''

''whatever''

Sam knew something was wrong,Dean was being looked at the clock,it read **9:54 pm** and at that moment the phone and Dean jumped to go check who was calling.

''It's Dad''Dean said optimistically before he answered the phone.

''hey dad''

''how's things at the motel?''

''fine''

''good because i'm gonna be another week.''

''okay see you soon,bye''

''bye''Dean hung up the phone with a look of disappointment on his face.

''So?'' ''another week''

''at least i can finish the school year''

''yeah''

''Dean''

''yeah sam''

''where did you go last night?'' ''out''

''out,where?''

''I went to the diner''

''did you meet someone there?''

''No''

''Sam it's late let's go to bed''

''okay''sam said as he got up from the table and grabbed his pajamas.

After sam came out of the bathroom, dean had gotten tired of waiting and changed into very thin pajama couldn't help but stare for a had only thought about dean that way a few times,but every time he did it felt kept changing his mind about how he felt about Dean there'd be times where he really wanted Dean,but there were times where that couldn't be farther from the seeing Dean shirtless and in thin pajamas turned Him on so much he Had to hide his erection.

It was around 10:30pm and Sam just couldnt sleep in his bed alone,So he got up and climbed into bed with snuggled into his brothers sleeping form,even though sam was taller he still loved to snuggle with his was startled when he woke up at 3:00am,Sam was hugging Dean in his decided not to get up because he didnt want to disturb Sam had been awake for a few 's arms slowly slid down to Dean's waist,but Dean still thought Sam was still moved his hand to Dean's hip bone,When Dean started to freak out.

''Sammy,are you awake?''

''Yeah''Sam replied so quietly that Dean didn't hear him.

''Sammy,stop that''Dean said that as Sam's hand wandered

''Why Dean,don't you like it?''

''Gosh Sam i thought you were asleep.''

''Dean,do you like it when i touch you''

''Of course,but Sam doesn't it feel wrong?''

''no'' Sam had told the truth,in thought it felt wrong but when he was actually doing it it felt good.

''Sam,can we just go to bed?''

''sure'' Sam didn't want to push his brother into something that they didn't want so he agreed.

~ _ **Author's note**_ __ _Hey i have contracted writer's block so i need some ideas.I hope to write another chapter in a day or two so bare with ! ~_ _ **Saphira**_


End file.
